Misconceptions
by Creeper Magnet
Summary: SasuSaku. These letters contain all the things they could never say.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Santa did indeed not bring me Naruto for Christmas.**

* * *

**Misconceptions**

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_It has come to my attention that you may be under a few misconceptions I thought I would so graciously clear up._

_Do you remember the day you came home? I'm sure you do. I doubt you could forget that hard of a hit, especially from weak little Sakura. Oh, but just so you know, I didn't punch you because you deserved it or anything (you know for leaving my on a god-forsaken bench- not that I'm bitter or anything), I only punched you because I just wanted to "act" strong._

_I didn't heal you when you returned because it was my duty as head medic either. Oh nooo, that was because I couldn't stand to see you suffer._

_Oh and when I gave you the cold shoulder whenever you tried to talk to me (not that I constitute grunts as attempts to talk to anyway. Really now Sasuke-kun, you should expand on your vocabulary) for months after your release from the hospital, it was wasn't because I had nothing to say to you (again not bitter); it was because I wanted to prove to you I wasn't the same Sakura you remembered._

_Yeah, and I forgave you for everything- the coldness, the betrayal, the shattering of my heart into a thousand little pieces and then proceeding to stomp on them. But it's not that I forgave you because the broken smile Naruto held when I turned him down for ramen just because I knew you would be there crushed me more than your cold grunts (polysyllabic words just once, give it a shot, k?) ever could. It's because I couldn't stay mad at you (yeah keep thinking that)._

_And ever since you're returned, I haven't asked you out on **one** date, have I? (No, I don't need you to reply to this and answer this question either. It's called rhetorical) I'm sure you already know that it's not because I'm over you and your purple ass ribbon (I really don't care if you don't wear it anymore Sasuke-kun, that thing will haunt you for the rest of your life if I have anything to do with it), it's because I'm afraid to be rejected again._

_The night that I showed up for your house shouldn't be a misconception either. It wasn't because I was injured and it was raining outside. It couldn't possibly be that I needed shelter to be able to heal my own wounds (or that fact that it was freaking cold outside) and I was low on chakra as it was. Nooo, it was because I needed you. I needed you to make me feel better (because we all know how good you are at that one Sasuke-kun)._

_Finally, we've reached the main misconception that has been brought to my attention. It seems that apparently I train with other guys not because I want to get stronger, but because I want to make you jealous (seems to be working no? I'm sure you never thought that itty bitty rumor would end up at my ears did you?)_

_Oh, but of course we can't forget that main reason why I'm writing you either. I'm not writing this to tell you how extremely wrong you've been about my motives ever since you've returned to Konoha, it's because I love you._

_How wrong you are,_

_Sakura_

_-&- _

Sakura smiled wickedly as she looked at the letter before her. This would show that egotistical bastard for assuming what her motives are. Maybe, just maybe, he would stop trying to twist reality into what he wishes. Then again, he may actually think everything in the letter was true. As If. Like he had been right about all of her motives, and for him to think she still might love him...

She let out a small sigh as a single tear strolled down her face.

It was.

Everything she had wrote was.

* * *

**A/N: So this is a possible two-shot. I don't know if I should leave it like this or what. I was considering writing Sasuke's response to Sakura's letter to make it a two-shot, but I don't know. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**General Disclaimer Applies (unless of course the rights to Naruto are sitting in my mailbox)**_  
_

* * *

_Sakura,_

_It seems, my dear, that I am not the only one who's under a few misconceptions so, only to return the favor, I will do my best to point them out to you._

_I do, in fact, remember the day I returned. I also remember the look on your face (it was quite annoying). Oh and how could I forget the punch that "weak little Sakura" (as you've so deemed yourself) landed on me? Surprising that I didn't fight back, wasn't it? Well, that wasn't because I knew I deserved and was __**somewhat**__ impressed; it was because I was raised in a household with manners (ever heard of them?). _

_I know you can't stand to see me suffer. You didn't have to elaborate on that dear, dear Sakura. Did you ever stop to think why I needed to be healed? It wasn't because Kisame followed me back to the village and threatened to __**filet**__ myself AND my former teammates for what I had done to Itachi (may he__not__ rest in peace), no, it was because I was that injured from my battle with Itachi (seriously Sakura, did you ever even contemplate what my wounds were?). _

_It seems that you did actually learn a good cold shoulder while I was away, one even to rival my own (except I don't just have a cold shoulder, I have a cold exterior according to you anyways). Ever bother to think about why I wanted to talk to you? Well it wasn't because I wanted to thank you for healing me or anything of that nature. It was simply because I wanted to go out of my way to call you weak again._

_I remember the broken smile Naruto wore until you forgave me for everything (not that I ever exactly remember apologizing but aa). It was the same smile he gave me when I turned him down for ramen before he ever asked you. But I didn't turn him down for ramen because I was trying to be considerate to your feelings- It was just that I simply didn't want to spend time with the dobe._

_And No Sakura, you haven't asked me on one date since my return (yes, I know the meaning of rhetorical. I just thought I'd reemphasize your thought). Though, I haven't asked you on one either, have I? (Rhetorical, Sakura, remember that). But of course that's not because I don't know how to ask, it's because you're still annoying._

_I remember the night you showed up at my house, and yes, I realize that it was indeed in fact because you were injured and it was raining outside, but did you ever stop to think why__** I**__ took it upon myself to help you clean up your wounds? Well it certainly wasn't because I value you as a friend, it is only because you're part of my team._

_Finally, that misconception you were writing me about. I don't recall ever saying that or thinking it for that matter. I guess you didn't realize that it was Kiba who was the one who told me that. And I'm sure you didn't bother to find out that __**I**__ was the one to defend you on this subject. But I didn't tell Kiba that you simply wanted to get stronger because I wouldn't want anyone to doubt your motives, it's because I'm a Uchiha and Uchiha's don't get jealous._

_Oh, and in your words, we can't forget the main reason why I bothered to even return this letter. I didn't write this because I want you to know the truth behind all your misconceptions, it's because I wanted to answer your rhetorical question._

_Please check out your misconceptions before sending another,  
Sasuke_

_PS. I would offer to spar with you Thursday at 2:00, but I'm afraid it wouldn't be because I see you as a worthy opponent, it would simply because I want to make my fangirls jealous. (And how is that for polysyllabic conversation?)_

_-&- _

Sasuke folded the letter neatly and placed it into an envelope addressed to Sakura. He couldn't help but smirk at how misconceived she had been about all of the misconceptions she had sent him. If only what she had said had been true. As If. For him to think she still might love him...

Sasuke stared at the letter with disappointment.

It contained all of the things he could never say.

(If only she could understand)

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to write Sasuke's reply. I hope everyone get's what is trying to be said here. I'm not exactly sure if I executed it properly or not though. Plus Sasuke is probably OOC but this is kind of how I would imagine him writing a letter (especially after receiving Sakura's). But hey, that's just me.**

**I'm not exactly sure what I want to do with this fic. I kind of like it the way it is, but it kinda leaves things out in the open. It could turn into a longer fic, but I don't know. What do you guys think? **


End file.
